Winston Zeddemore
Winston Zeddemore is a fictional character and one of the titular main protagonists of the Ghostbusters franchise. He was played by Ernie Hudson in both movies and was voiced by Arsenio Hall in the first two seasons of The Real Ghostbusters. Buster Jones provided Winston's voice in the remaining seasons, and he reprised the role in a cameo on Extreme Ghostbusters. Hudson returned to provide his appearance and voice to Zeddemore in 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game. He was not one of the original three Ghostbusters. History Ghostbusters Unlike the other three Ghostbusters, Winston was not originally a university professor. Winston applied for the job late in the movie after business started to pick up. As part of the interviewing process, Janine asked him if he believed in many things paranormal, to which he said he would believe anything as long as the pay was good. Nonetheless, Winston was hired by Ray instantly; though it may have been since he was the only one who applied for the job. Before applying to the Ghostbusters, he had went to Air Force Command ECM school, and had a black belt in karate, and was a small arms expert. Throughout most of the movie, Winston was merely being trained for his new job, with Egon and Ray showing him how the storage facility worked, as well as explaining the ins and outs of P.K.E. surges. He also seemed confident in his ability to use a Proton Pack. Despite being a newcomer, Winston had some very interesting theories about the supernatural. Winston actually talked with Ray about how he wondered if all these ghosts were a sign of the apocalypse, to which Ray was silent with apprehension. Winston already bore witness(before the mayor's chamber and councilmen), about having seen first-hand the unexplained, super and paranatural. Winston had a major first encounter with the supernatural when he witnessed a storm of ghosts blow off the roof of the firehouse and escape. He and his team worked their way up to Dana's apartment battled Gozer in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. After the evil god was defeated, Winston vigorously exclaimed that he loved the town. Ghostbusters II Winston lost his job as a Ghostbuster after the team was forced out of business after they were hit with a number of charges and lawsuits (including a judicial restraining order which banned the Ghostbusters from performing services as paranormal investigators and eliminators) due to the large amount of collateral damage caused by the battle with Gozer. Like the other members of his team, Winston was forced to take up another job. Winston and Ray kept their Ghostbuster uniforms and acted as birthday entertainers, singing and dancing to their classic song at parties. Unfortunately, the Ghostbusters had become all but a relic of the past and had very little success in their new jobs. Often times Winston and Ray were jeered and heckled by children they were entertaining for. Frustrated, Winston declared to Ray he was "tired of taking abuse from over-privileged 9-year-olds" and that "Ghostbusters doesn't exist." Fortune however turned around for the Ghostbusters after their judicial restraining order was rescinded during a confrontation Peter, Ray, and Egon had in a courtroom with the Scoleri Brothers. With the Ghostbusters back in business Winston managed to return to the team full time. Winston helped Ray and Egon investigate the mysterious river of slime under the city. He joined the rest of the team in the final battle against Vigo. The Mood slime which fueled "ugly" Vigo (as he called him)-reminded Winston of Jell-O, a dessert he hated. Video Game In between the Vigo incident and Thanksgiving 1991, Winston acquires his doctorate's degree. He mentions that he "pretty much lived" in the museum's exhibit on ancient Egypt while working on getting it, so it could be assumed his degree is in Egyptology or History. On his day off, Winston went to go see a performance of the Aida opera. However, the Psi Energy Pulse officially cancelled his plans. After Janine delivered the message, Winston left to meet up with the other Ghostbusters at the Sedgewick Hotel. He endured four hours of traffic but made it to the hotel just in time to sight the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. During their final confrontation, Ivo Shandor mocks Winston, saying that he always thought Winston was the "slow" one of the group, much to Winston's surprise. When Shandor is destroyed, everyone flees the mausoleum. Winston carries the exorcised Mayor Mulligan outside until he regains consciousness. Quotes Navigation Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Famous Category:Businessmen Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Exorcists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Sidekicks